Oh, My, God, Jay Jay...
Ro Ro is coronated and crowned emperor of Outworld; Shao Kahn is killed by the elder gods; Sindel and Kitana die and become Netherrealm demons; Jaylin returns to Ro Ro. Plot The day is finally here! Young Ro Ro is going to be crowned emperor of Outworld. Ro Ro is in his room with Jared discussing his plans after he becomes emperor. “Oh, Jared. The first thing I’m gonna do when I become emperor is have Mr. Ridlin killed!” Ro Ro says joyously. Jared just sits on Ro Ro’s bed and watches T.V. Ro Ro looks over to him and he visions Jaylin on his bed in the same position Jared is. “Oh, that’s how Jaylin used to not listen to me.” Jabari comes to Ro Ro’s room and tells him that his parents want to see him downstairs in the throne room. Ro Ro flies downstairs to the throne room to see everyone gathered there. Shao Kahn tells Ro Ro that everyone is there to give there say on how he’s grown up over the years (past 9 seasons). * “Ro Ro. Even though I wasn’t there when you were born, I’ve known for a long time, and I gotta say, that you’ve changed a lot. From a gay, intolerable whore, to a gay, slightly less intolerable whore. Even when you become emperor, you’ll always be my Ro Ro…not in a skank gay way, as a friend ‘cause, you’re not about to rape me!” - Jabari * “Ro Ro, you’re my brother, and my favorite brother. Even though we don’t have the same father, we have the same mother and that’s all that matters. I know you’ll do what’s best for Outworld, I have no reason to doubt it!” - Kitana * “Son, I know that when your mother had died when you were three, I was a little hard on you. I even doubted whether you’d be a good emperor for Outworld when you told me you were gay. That’s why I always had Quan Chi bring me back to life after I died. But, over the years, you’ve proved to me that you were worth having sex with Sindel for, and I’d like to show that by willingly giving you the throne to be emperor of Outworld.” - Shao Kahn After an hour of speeches, and some hurtful words from Ice and Chica, Ro Ro feels greatly loved by his family and goes upstairs to his room to get ready. When he gets there, Jared is still watching T.V. and Ro Ro feels like Jared’s one person that doesn’t really care about him and has the facial expression to show it. Jared sees this and decides to show his soft side. “I heard those speeches downstairs, and I know you’re probably wondering why I didn’t come down there. Look, I do care about you, and I’m happy you’re becoming emperor, and honestly, after three years of missing you, I’d love to see you be crowned something other than my sex slave.” Ro Ro is appalled by the last part of the speech but, is overall happy that Jared cares. “Oh, Jared. Thank you. I don’t really care for the last part but I’m happy you care about me.” Ro Ro says gingerly. “Now, bring that royal ass over here and sit on my throne.” Jared says. Ro Ro and Jared have “before coronation” sex while Jake watches in the doorway invisibly. “I can’t believe this. He’s denied me all his feelings for Jared and then he’s super rude to me because I want what’s right for my nephew. I love my brother but sometimes, sometimes, he can be a real butthole!” Jake says quietly, and goes to his room. Bitch Puddin' walks past Jake’s room and asks him whats wrong. Jake explains his whole argument with Ro Ro and how he completely disrespected him when going over what’s right for Charles. B.P., shocked at how Jake, the nicest person in the world, can’t forgive his own brother. Bitch Puddin’ decides to go have a talk with Ro Ro and walks in right when Jared is finishing up with Ro Ro (nutting on Ro Ro’s face). “Yo, Jared, get the hell out now before I throw you out!” B.P. says. Jared runs out the room and he and Ro Ro talk about the situation he had with Jake and Charles. “Bitch Puddin’, Charles wanted to have his first time and Jake claims he’s too young. That’s some damn Earthrealm bullshit!” Ro Ro says. Bitch Puddin’ agrees but urges Ro Ro to go apologize to him, but as always, Ro Ro denies and tells him to fuck off and throws him out of his room. Jabari asks Bitch Puddin’ what happened and B.P. just tells him to go talk to Jake and convince him to be the bigger person. Jared walks past B.P. naked and he asks him why he hasn’t put his clothes on. Jared says his clothes are in Ro Ro’s room and then tells B.P. that his cock likes him. “Unless you want my cock to like you, I advise you keep walking ‘cause I don’t get bent over, I bend others over!” This scares the shit out of Jared, literally, and he runs to Ro Ro’s bathroom. Jabari goes to Jake and convinces him to be the bigger person, but the convincing becomes harder than it seems and he ultimately gives up. It’s time for the coronation and it’s being held at an Outworld church in the Oasis. Ro Ro is in the dressing room trying to fix his hair, which can’t be done by itself despite Ro Ro’s ability to control his hair. Ro Ro struggles constantly and fails overtime. Jake comes from the rest of the group and helps Ro Ro with his hair. Because of this good deed, Ro Ro feels bad for what he did to Jake and decides to take action. “Jake, I’m sorry for everything I said to you. It wasn’t right and we’ve gone through a lot together.” Ro Ro says remorsefully. “It’s okay, Ro Ro. I couldn’t keep a grudge against you, I’m bigger than that. Plus, it wouldn’t look good on my ‘nicest person in the universe’ status. So, I’m sorry I tried to control Charles. Even though we’re not blood brothers, we’re clone brothers, and thats the most sacred bond of them all.” Jake says. Jake finishes Ro Ro’s hair and the two brothers hug. Jake goes back to his seat next to Bitch Puddin’ and happily tells him that all the problems between him and Ro Ro are solved. Ro Ro walks down the aisle in his emperor outfit (that Shao Kahn made) and walks to Shao Kahn who is holding Ro Ro’s very own custom made emperor’s helmet. “Today, I give my emperor status to my son Ro Ro Kahn. Even though I was doubtful in his first three years, I became attached to him, or, he became attached to me I might say,” Shao Kahn starts. “But today is the day I’ve been waiting for my whole life…to give my son the crown and make him a man! Even though I may not act like it, I love all my sons and daughter equally. I wish today to apologize to my son Ice for never giving him the respect he deserved. Whether or not he and Ro Ro have the same mother, he’s still my son, and an honored Kahn!” Shao Kahn puts the helmet on Ro Ro’s head which finalizes his coronation as emperor, and Ro Ro gives his speech: “My fellow Outworlders. I have indeed become emperor, which is totes cool because I’ve waited a long 2,300 years to become emperor. I will very seldom treat each and every one of you with respect because some of you, I do not like. Yes, I’m looking at you Shawn Ridlin. So, my first order of business, KILL SHAWN RIDLIN!” The palace guards take Shawn outside where they chop off his head. Ro Ro looks in the crowd and Jared is nowhere to be found. Ro Ro ignores this with his facial expression but when he gets outside he immediately goes home. The coronation is over and Ro Ro now sits on the throne in the palace. Sindel, Kitana, and Shao Kahn now have their own little house in the Wastelands. Raiden and Celine Deon come to visit Ro Ro. “Ro Ro, I’ve come to finish the Elder Gods’ prophesy.” Raiden says. Ro Ro is confused and asks what that is. “When you were to become emperor, Shao Kahn, Sindel, and Kitana are to die…at the hands of those you would least expect.” Raiden continues. Ro Ro becomes even more suspicious and opens up a viewing portal and sees Shao Kahn cross over to Earthrealm. Ro Ro realizes that Shao Kahn hadn’t released his realm merging powers over to him and screams for Shao Kahn to go back through the portal. Sure enough, this counts as Shao Kahn breaking the Mortal Kombat rules and the Elder Gods vaporize him, leaving nothing but his helmet. Ro Ro switches his portal over to Sindel and Kitana, in which Sindel murders Kitana and Nightwolf bursts in. Ro Ro watches the battle and gets up to rush to stop them but Deon tackles him and hold him down, and is forced to watch Sindel and Nightwolf turn to dust. The portal then switches over to Quan Chi’s ass pits (as Ro Ro calls it), and sees a demonized Sindel and Kitana be reborn as demons. Ro Ro screams in horror and Deon releases him. “Raiden, you ass! How could you let this happen?” Ro Ro exclaims. “Don’t shoot the messenger, the Elder Gods work in mysterious ways…” Raiden says and he and Deon teleport back to Earthrealm, leaving Ro Ro a crying mess. Ro Ro goes to his room, crying and lies down. Jared shows up in his window and goes to comfort him. “Jared, sex isn’t gonna solve this problem.” Ro Ro says sadly. Jaylin knocks on the palace door and Jared answers. “Oh, hey Jared, I’m here to see Ro Ro.” Jared sees this as a romantic opportunity and tells Jaylin that he’s Ro Ro’s man now and tells him to fuck off and slams the door and goes back to Ro Ro’s room. Ro Ro asks who it was and Jared tells him that it was Jaylin being a dick and laughing at Ro Ro’s pain. This makes Ro Ro cry even more and he asks him why he didn’t show up at the coronation. Jared does’t respond and just holds Ro Ro while he cries.